cipherhuntfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple
'''Purple '''is a regular on the Cipherhunters server. She joined the server and discord on July 21st, 2016, for the purpose of participating in the hunt and has stayed a part of the server ever since. Appearance Purple. Often depicted as various variations of Mabel Pines, such as choc chip Mabel or edgy/goth Mabel. Presidential History The first presidential election of the server was arranged by Dopper Pines. People could vote on a google doc with only 2 options: Dopper Pines or other (with the option to fill in your own candidate). The next day it was announced Purple won the vote fair and square. Following this announcement, most people were supportive. However, YV saw it as an opportunity to mess with people's nicknames once again. In the process, Cill Bipher got nicknamed the president and played along, stabbing the real president (Purple) in the back and using his fake presidency to steal everyone's money. His first time as president was brief, and he ended up giving back the stolen money. Purple continued to rule as the president, and for a while things were peaceful, until Dopper decided to bring back up the subject of the first election, claiming Purple had rigged the vote. Another vote, which no one has agreed to and was completely opposed to the rules, was quickly set up by Dopper. He claimed Purple's time as president was over and in light of her "rigging the vote" a new vote should be in order. This new vote only had Dopper's name on it, and he rigged it - voting for himself and closing it shortly after so no one else could get their votes in. As a result, another vote opened on a google doc. But seeing as using google docs could lead to rigging the vote, Dopper eventually made a third and final one on a different site that only allowed you to vote once. Cill Bipher was the one who won these elections. However, he gave the presidency back to Purple very soon after, saying she was the true president and he just did his presidency for fun. Instead, he became Purple's secretary. Quotes ''"Eye kisses are canon." '' ''"i can't wait for bill to make me into a statue that will be used in his throne so i can feel his pointy ass on my face." '' Trivia * During Puzzle Hell she created an online puzzle titled Death Puzzle with mostly white pieces and a drawing of Bill Cipher in mspaint saying "don't touch me i'm famous". After most people have completed Death Puzzle, Death Puzzle 2.0 was born, even more frusturating than the first. Only one person is known to have completed it. * Discovered the beautiful concept of eye kisses and spread it to the other members of the server. * Creator of the CH server cah pack. * Author of the Daddy Folder AU. * Wrote a Bill x reader eye kisses fanfic. * Likes choc. * Her real favorite color may or may not be purple. It has been revealed that it is actually cyan. * Was a maid of honor in one of Freakshow and Poptart's many weddings and gave a very touching speech, in which she quoted the shock fanfiction "Dipper goes to Taco Bell". * Once listened to the song Cool Cucumber from Veggietales in the House for 9 hours with Poptart, Sister Mary and more. She is now part of the Cool Cucumber Cult. * Has Pres Powers and is very good at using them. * Exists through anything that is purple. Category:Members